Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  Translation
by Flosha Floshless
Summary: Эпизод 5.10 "Оставить всякую надежду" Небольшая зарисовка между Дином и Джо, их воспоминания. By Cricket05


**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

Дождь начался как будто с небольшого предупреждения: раздался гром, и молнии осветили ночное небо всего за мгновение до того, как небеса начали плакать. Будто мать природа знала, что их ждет на следующий день, и роняла свои невыплаканные слезы, переживая за них.

Джоанна Харвелл спокойно сидела на маленькой кровати, которая занимала одну из гостевых комнат Бобби. Прижав свои ноги к груди, она смотрела, как льется за окном дождь. Ее мать тихонько спала в соседней комнате. Джо хотелось пройтись к ней босиком по скрипучим половицам, свернуться калачиком на ее постели и, прижавшись поближе, почувствовать теплое объятие материнских рук. Так было, когда Джо была ребенком. Она уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз спала со своей мамой, на самом деле спала, а не судорожно плакала, в то время как Элен, поглаживая ее волосы, шептала на ушко слова утешения.

После смерти отца, у Джо вошло в привычку приходить к матери в кровать. Слезы текли по ее пухлым щекам. Иногда Элен плакала вместе с ней. Они могли часами сидеть вместе, не шевелясь, и приглушенно рыдать, отчего наволочки мгновенно намокали.

Звучный раскат грома оторвал Джо от размышлений.

«Все будет хорошо, девочка моя». Элен всегда говорила так, когда ее маленькая дочь засыпала. Джо бы удивилась, если бы услышала сегодня от матери эти же слова. Завтра они будут охотиться на Дьявола, Люцифера во плоти. От осознания происходящего по телу Джо пробежался холодок.

Молодая охотница оглянулась на дверь. Она вдруг подумала о Дине и тут же начала злиться на саму себя. Дин Винчестер - это последнее, о чем она должна сейчас думать. И хотя Джо продолжала мысленно себя ругать, старший Винчестер не выходил из ее головы. Она была уверена, что сейчас Дин и Сэм сидят в библиотеке Бобби, с ног до головы зарывшись в книги. Они всегда были вместе, неотделимы как две части единого целого, по крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока Дин не отправился в ад. Джо вздохнула, вспоминая те ужасные месяцы, которые Дин провел в яме. Месяцы без него.

Однажды Сэм навестил ее, это было еще до того, как Руби захватила его в свой капкан. Он нашел Джо на охоте.

_Она, хромая, шла к своему номеру мотеля, и ей срочно была нужна медицинская помощь. Девушка была почти уверена, что подвернула лодыжку, и пыталась игнорировать острую боль в шее, по которой струилась алая кровь. И где Джо успела поймать кусок стекла? Наверное, когда вылезала через разбитое окно... Вот же черт! Полтергейст попался на удивление сильный! Джо бормотала себе под нос всяческие проклятья. Она была полностью погружена в свои мысли, поэтому не заметила, как кто-то материализовался из темноты около ее номера. Заметив неладное, девушка вылетела из отеля и спряталась в лесу. Когда она, наконец, поймала удобный момент, чтобы навести свое оружие и уничтожить противника, он вдруг поднял руки к верху, словно хотел сдаться или же, наоборот, начать оборону. Джо не могла понять, чего он хочет._

_- Джо..._

_Ее имя звучало с его уст как-то небрежно, непривычно, и девушка нахмурилась. Быть может, это потому, что она услышала свое имя из уст не того человека, которого бы хотела услышать? Она опустила пистолет, и гигантская фигура неподалеку от нее расслабилась. Человек шагнул ближе к Джо, и в тусклом свете ламп она смогла, наконец-то, разглядеть того, кто к ней пожаловал. Сэм Винчестер. Он смотрел на нее как-то обречено, весь его вид говорил об изнеможении: он похудел, запавшие глаза и ужасные темные круги под ними, придавая ему сходство с теми, на кого Джо обычно охотится._

_- Сэм Винчестер._

_Джо не поняла, почему ее голос прозвучал так официально, но слова уже слетели с ее уст._

_Она хотела бы долго накричать на него за то, что он пропал, что не был на связи, сказать ему, что он не должен напиваться до бесчувственного состояния за пределами мотелей и заставлять остальных думать, что он погиб. Но Джо опешила, когда увидела, что Сэм дрожащими руками держится за бок. Рубашка с той стороны была насквозь пропитана кровью. Рубиновая жидкость сочилась сквозь его пальцы._

_- Господи Иисусе! Сэм, что с тобой?_

_Хотя она старалась говорить тихо, ее голос повысился на октаву. Не без труда открыв дверь в свой номер, она затащила охотника внутрь._

_Неловкость, которая существовала между ними, как будто исчезла. Джо велела Сэму сидеть на кровати и ждать, пока она соберет все необходимое, чтобы обработать его гнойные раны. Сэм тихо следовал ее указаниям, не сводя при этом с Джо пристального взгляда. Тем временем, она наконец-то начала смазывать его ранения. Сэмми шипел от боли, но все же старался сохранять геройское молчание, когда девушка стала зашивать его рану. Вдруг, он не выдержал и с раздражением дернулся, отчего струпья вновь открылись. Кожа вокруг раны была покрасневшая и воспаленная, и при прикосновении можно было ощутить жар, исходящий от нее. Джо захотела огреть Сэмми по затылку, но передумала. Если бы Дин мог видеть это. Но тут она замерла... Ведь Дин в аду уже несколько недель, он уже ничего не увидит. Джо, наконец, перевела свои мысли в нужное русло, и, слабо улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Сэмми._

_- Почти готово._

_Часы на стене громко тикали, нарушая тишину. Джо отчаянно хотела спросить Сэма, как он. Как продвигаются попытки вызволить Дина из ада? Но она не могла произнести ни слова, она была даже не способна вслух произнести имя Дина на глазах у его младшего брата. Джо вздохнула и села напротив Сэма. Ее пальцы больно сжимали иглу, которой она зашивала рану._

_Девушка кивнула Сэму, показывая, что тот может встать, но он даже не двинулся. Он по-прежнему сидел, опустив голову, и смотрел в пол. Джо облизала свои сухие потрескавшиеся губы и зашипела от боли, когда нашла небольшую ранку на нежной коже. Сейчас она хотела встать и отправиться в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя все то ужасное, что совершила за последнюю ночь, а так же просто расслабить свои зудящие от усталости мышцы. Еще немного посидев на месте, Джо заметила, что Сэм смотрит на нее. Она почувствовала неловкость под его пристальным взглядом, источающим угрозу. Страх тут же заполонил мысли девушки: в ее воспоминаниях Сэмми имел похожий вид, когда был одержим. Но на смену воспоминаниям вновь пришла холодная реальность, и мысли Джо снова занял Дин. Ее сердце начало бешено колотиться._

_Но тут Сэм начина__л_ _говорить:_

_- Я знаю, почему он любил тебя, Джо._

_Его слова будто ударили девушку по голове. Она попыталась отстраниться от этих мыслей. Джо вспомнила, что говорила о Дине ее мать... Нет! Она больше не будет плакать из-за Винчестера... Она замерла на месте, ощущая, как ее руки трясутся от нервного напряжения, а затем, еще раз взглянув на Сэма, двинулась в сторону ванной комнаты._

_- Я... хм... - Джо остановилась, не зная, что сказать. - Я скоро вернусь. - Девушка зашла в ванную и закрыла за собой дверь, хотя знала, что Сэм не будет ее беспокоить._

_Джо стояла перед зеркалом, облокотившись на раковину и глядя на свое отражение. Ее красивые светлые волосы, на которых были следы засохшей крови, словно нити обрамляли уставшее лицо. Она, наконец, включила воду и, когда к потолку стал подниматься пар, начала раздеваться. Это было весьма больно, так как из-за засохшей крови рубашка прилипла к ране. Джо шагнула под струю воды, намочив голову. Она молилась Богу, чтобы сегодня ее не мучали кошмары, в которых ей всегда снился ОН. _

_Когда Джо вернулась из ванной, Сэм уже тихонько спал на кровати напротив. Он лежал, свернувшись, и что-то прерывисто бормотал. Девушка нахмурилась, но все же подошла к своей кровати и мгновенно провалилась в сон._

_Сэм ушел рано утром. Проснувшись, Джо заметила, что подле нее на подушке лежит аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги. Прочитав письмо, она начала плакать. _

Девушка перечитывала эти слова снова и снова. И вот, когда ее глаза вновь изучали каждое слово в письме, тишину комнаты нарушил мягкий стук в дверь. Джо отреагировала не сразу. Она задержала свой взгляд на двери, преграде, которая отделяла ее от того, кто стоял за ней, и, кажется, услышала чей-то нетерпеливый вздох. Джо быстро подбежала к двери и рывком открыла ее и встретилась с парой зеленых глаз... ЕГО глаз. Девушка начала медленно моргать, убеждая себя, что это не мираж.

- Привет... - раздался его немного грубоватый, но такой родной, такой успокаивающий голос. Голос, который навсегда заполнил душу Джо еще при их первой встрече в трактире. Парень провел рукой по затылку: так Дин обычно делал, когда сильно нервничал или ему было неловко. Джо, заметив его смущение, открыла дверь шире, позволяя ему войти. Дин улыбнулся и шагнул вперед, наполняя комнату глухим стуком своих тяжелых ботинок по старому полу.

Джо вдруг нестерпимо захотелось взять его за руки, прижаться к его телу. Это стало необходимостью.

У них никогда раньше не было такой возможности, и, конечно, главной проблемой была Элен. Дин всегда немного побаивался ее. Джо смеется от этой мысли, но в глубине души, она всегда знала, что старший Винчестер что-то скрывает от нее. Ведь Дин никому не открывался так, как Сэмми. Он никогда не принимал чью-либо жалость, даже когда ему было больно.

Между Джо и Дином словно вспыхнула молния, они непрерывно смотрели друг на друга. Дин облизал губы и захотел что-то сказать, но опешил, когда Джо подошла к нему и прикоснулась к его руке. Она покачала головой, из-за чего несколько прядей волос, обрамляющих ее лицо, упали на лоб. Джо не нужно было ничего ему говорить, она и так его достаточно хорошо знала.

Джо села рядом с ним и прижалась к нему как можно ближе, будто он принадлежал ей. Она вдыхала его запах, наслаждаясь ароматом пороха и пива. Теперь она его никуда не отпустит. Девушка блаженно прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, что ждала этот момент всю свою жизнь. Джо хотела бы просидеть в таком положении вечно, чтобы этот миг никогда не заканчивался. Но, к сожалению, это невозможно, учитывая то, что ждет их утром. Но они всеми силами пытались навечно запечатлеть это мгновение в своей памяти.

Руки Дина зарылись в ее волосах, а Джо, уткнулась ему в шею, зная, что завтра он будет ругать ее за следы зубов. Она не может отпустить его, нет, только не сегодня! Дин вдруг ударился ногой о кровать и использовал этот момент, чтобы отстраниться от Джо. Он глубоко вдохнул ее аромат. Ее губы распухли, а глаза горели. Они недолго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Дин задался вопросом: почему он так долго ждал?

- Господи, Джо... - Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по ее щеке и заключил в свои крепкие объятия, в результате чего они оба упали на кровать. Сегодня Дину не о чем беспокоиться. Никаких ангелов, демонов, которые могут напасть ночью, никаких соляных ловушек на дверях и окнах. Он не беспокоился о Дьяволе, да что там, даже о Сэмми. Сегодня настал как раз такой момент, когда человек хочет забыть все свои проблемы и заботы. И он бы хотел, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась. Дин отдал бы за это душу, ну, или то, что от нее осталось. Сегодня только он и Джоанна, его Джоанна Харвелл.

Дождь начал понемногу стихать, воцарилось затишье. Джо прижалась щекой к груди Дина, вслушиваясь в его спокойное дыхание. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как его пальцы перебирают пряди ее волос. Ей казалось, будто она знает Дина уже целую вечность. Рядом с ним Джо чувствовала себя по-настоящему целостной и счастливой.

- Джо... – Его голос прорезал темноту словно нож. По тону девушка поняла, что он говорит серьезно. Джо посмотрела на него сквозь густые ресницы. Дин убрал несколько прядок с ее лица.

- Если сегодня что-то случится... - Он замолчал, а его губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию. Джо знала, что так обычно бывает, когда Дину на ум приходит что-то плохое. Девушка придвинулась к лицу Дина и положила свою руку на его щеку. Она хотела, чтобы он остался с ней, она не собиралась позволять Дину дуться в такой момент.

- Ничего не случится, - тихо произнесла Джо. Эти слова дались ей тяжело, ведь не было никакой гарантии, что они выживут, хотя они оба так хотели в это верить. Джо приблизилась к губам Дина и закрыла глаза, когда они слились в неистовом и страстном поцелуе.

_Рассвет._ Дин попытался высвободить руку из-под Джо. Ему нужно было выйти... куда-нибудь. Он хотел выйти наружу, сесть на капот Импалы, найти Сэмми и попытаться забыть все, что произошло вчера. Нужно жить настоящим. Главное сейчас - убить Дьявола! Дин застонал, потирая от нервного напряжения свой лоб. Дурные мысли никак не хотели покидать его голову.

- Ты хочешь заработать себе преждевременные морщины? - Звук ее голоса заставил Дина подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он посмотрел на нее, смеясь, видя, что она все еще с закрытыми глазами. Щурясь от света, который пробивался сквозь пыльные жалюзи, Дин продолжал наблюдать за Джо. Она вздохнула и лениво потянулась в кровати, все еще не открывая глаз.

Дин оторвал от нее свой взгляд и посмотрел на тумбочку, на которой лежал помятый листок бумаги. Он взял его.

Дин обрадовался тому факту, что может прочитать письмо, пока Джо не видит. Он вздохнул, вновь читая написанное. Это словно призрак самого себя. Дин помнил тот день, когда писал это письмо.

_Сэмми смотрел на него с болью в глазах и качал головой. К тому моменту Дину оставалось жить всего лишь неделю, и Сэм искал все возможные способы, чтобы спасти старшего брата._

_- Не заставляй меня делать это, Дин, - сказал Сэм, кидая письмо обратно брату. Но он встретился лишь с грозным взглядом и напряженным молчанием. Сэм понимал, что Дин должен оставить эту битву, и он отпустил его руку._

_- Ты должен передать ей это, Сэм. - Дин пожал плечами._

_- Я должен... но не могу. Просто не могу этого сделать._

Теперь, когда он посмотрел на письмо, он жалел, что не передал его Джо лично.

_«Береги себя, Джо. Я потерял все, что мне было дорого в этом мире. Моя мама, мой отец, черт, даже Сэмми! Все, кого я когда-либо любил, исчезли»._

Дину удалось незаметно сложить письмо и положить его на место до того, как Джо, наконец, проснулась. Теперь она сидела на кровати не далеко от него. Дин встал и начал натягивать одежду. Джо, не двигаясь, наблюдала за каждым его действием. Он заметил, что она надула губы. Он мгновение поколебался, будто борясь сам собой, и уже повернулся в сторону двери.

- Дин! - Джо вскочила с кровати, схватив письмо, подбежала к Дину и обняла его. Их губы вновь встретились в мимолетном поцелуе. Они стояли некоторое время, прижавшись друг к другу.

- Я люблю тебя...

Они громко дышали и, наконец, отпустили друг друга.

...

И вот теперь Дин не мог заставить себя признать то, что Джо, его Джо умирает, что под ней целая лужа крови. Дин не хотел признавать, что адский пес вновь разорвал его внутренний мир, его любовь. Джо выглядела мертвенно-бледной, а ее дыхание было похоже на предсмертный хрип. Он видел, как Сэм, становясь на колени, что-то ей дал... спусковой механизм. Черт возьми, такого не должно быть! Дин встретился с взглядом Сэма, на лице которого возникла слабая болезненная улыбка. Ведь он знал, где Дин провел сегодняшнюю ночь, в его взгляде чувствовалась жалость. Старший Винчестер, что-то бормоча себе под нос, наконец, подошел к Джо. Проклятье, ну где же Кас?

- Скоро увидимся, - проговорил Дин, при этом безумно желая схватить Джо и убежать.

- Раньше, чем ты думаешь... - Их губы в последний раз встретились. Он чувствовал, как тело Джо дрожит и постарался вложить в этот поцелуй все, что никогда не говорил ей прежде.

После взрыва Дин почувствовал, что в пределах его уже мертвой души что-то погибло. Эта вещь, последняя которую он когда-либо любил, навсегда исчезла из этого мира.

**Конец**


End file.
